1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowblower, more particularly a motorized snowblower of the domestic type handled by a walking attendant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is of course a multitude of snowblowers of the above type presently known and on the market. Most of them make use of a powered screw wherein the helical ridge displaces the snow toward a blower, located at one end ot the blower casing, which in turn drives the snow upwardly into an orientable discharge chute. In some cases, the blower is located at the center of the casing and two screws are provided one on each side of the blower; the working principle being however the same.
It is found that, oftentimes, the screw or screws get jammed, at least partially, in the casing on account of snow rapidly packing up between the helical ridges. The packing of the snow is believed to be due to the restricted area available for the discharge of the snow through the necessarily limited size of the blower, as compared to the snow receiving area of the screw or screws. The result is that the casing tends to be lifted up the ground thereby providing an inefficient snow removal.